1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device connecting an electric wire to an apparatus or several wires to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known connection devices comprising a contact member and a leaf spring, as disclosed in the Patent Application DE No. 2724354. One end of the blade is fixed and the other end bears on the contact member in such a manner that the blade and the surface of the contact member form an acute angle. An electric wire inserted into the acute angle between the blade and the contact surface is pressed against the surface of the blade. Furthermore, its withdrawal is prevented by jamming between the blade and the surface. However, such devices have the disadvantage of not being easy to handle and of necessitating the use of strong forces when the section of the wire to be inserted is increased. Similarly, when it is desired to couple wires of section varying for example between 0.75 and 4 mm.sup.2, the resilient blade will assure an anchorage of the wire which is less good as the diameter of the wire is greater. In effect, as the diameter of the wire is made greater, the more so does the blade come into contact tangentially with the wire and it is then easy to disconnect the wire by pulling it upwardly.
There is also known, from German Patent Application No. 2619035, a connection device comprising a contact member and a spring blade anchored on the face of the contact member opposite to the contact surface. The blade spring also has, near to its other end, a cut out window permitting the passage of the contact member between two lateral legs and. The transverse portion of the window couples the two legs jams the conductor wire against the contact member. This device loses a large part of the width available to permit the passage of the legs of the spring blade. Consequently, the section of the wires is quickly limited for a given width.